


A Hairy Situation

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing, Jealousy, M/M, Mistakes, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Chenle is willing to go to great lengths to get Jisung to take notice... too bad that things don't go to plan.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Series: Shorts and One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380814
Kudos: 26





	A Hairy Situation

Chenle turned the bottle over and over in his hands, trying to avoid the judgemental look he was receiving from Renjun as he pulled the plastic gloves over his hands and flexed his fingers a few times. “Are you sure you want me to do this? I’m sure if you asked the manager, he could get you an appointment to get it done properly.” He asked as he took the bottle and began to shake it quickly.

“No, the manager said that I couldn’t get it done again until after the comeback. But it can’t wait!” 

Renjun sighed but gestured at him to take a seat on the edge of the bath, at which point the thick liquid was poured onto his hands and lathered onto Chenle’s hair, tugging it through the ends and rubbing his hands over the roots to ensure that they were covered before seizing the box and scanning it. “OK, put the timer on for half an hour and call me then so I can help you wash it off.” Renjun sighed as he tugged the gloves off, sparing one last wary glance at his friend before leaving him on the edge of the bath. Thirty minutes was nothing, nothing at all really, Chenle thought as he glanced at his reflection with a growing smile at its gradual paling. 

The problem started with an incessant itch around fifteen minutes into the development time. Then the itch became a light burning that radiated from his roots and set a deep ache into the crevices of his skull, so painful that he could barely whimper for Renjun without wanting to scream and tear at his own head. Renjun had come running immediately, shoving his head into the bath and letting out panicked mumbles as he scrubbed at the dye frantically until all traces of it were gone. 

“Oh Christ” He mumbled at he set the shower head back onto its holder and observed the result of their venture “You might want to take a look at it.” 

Silently, Chenle accepted the mirror, holding it to his head briefly before allowing it to fall to the ground with a little sob. 

-

The dorm was mostly silent when Jisung arrived home. Somewhere, he could vaguely make out the sound of talking – probably the manager chewing someone out over the mess again, he figured. The sombre faces of his hyungs told a different story that had him pausing to glance between them, noticing that Chenle was absent. He opened his mouth to question the situation but paused as the manager emerged from the bedroom with a look of annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked between them all, simply shaking his head and leaving them in silence before the sound of sobs erupted from down the hall, sending something in Jisung’s stomach twisting as he approached and pushed the door open gently to see a shaking lump under the blankets. 

“Chenle?” He asked gently as he approached “Hyung? You OK?”

“Please just leave me alone…” Came the muffled reply.

Cautiously, Jisung licked on the lamp and peeled the covers back, letting out a gasp as he saw his friends hair lying bright green and fried against his forehead which was bright red and decorated with large blisters that brought a wave of nausea just at the sight of them. “Oh my god… What happened?” He asked in a panic, touching the locks and cringing as they came away in his hands as he did so. There was only silence as Chenle shook his head and buried himself under the blankets again.

“He asked me to bleach his hair blonde and ended up having a really bad reaction to the dye which turned his hair green and made his skin blister. So as you can imagine, the manager chewed him out about it and has basically told him that there’s nothing they can do for now.” Came Renjun’s voice from the doorway. 

“Bleaching his hair? Why?” 

Renjun cocked an eyebrow as a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips “Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to?” He asked sweetly, dodging the pillow that was thrown in response “Well, our dear, sweet Chenle overheard you telling Jaemin how much you liked his blonde hair for the comeback, and decided that the best way to get your attention was to bleach his hair too-“ 

“GET OUT!” Chenle shrieked as he seized a shoe and threw it as hard as he could at Renjun, letting out a groan of frustration when it missed his target who ducked out of the room with a little laugh.

There was a brief lapse of silence between them, neither daring to meet the other’s eyes for a moment until Jisung reached out to touch the frazzled locks with a softened expression “All for my attention, huh? Well you’ve definitely got it. Come on Cabbage Head, lets figure out what to do about your hair, then we can watch a movie or something. Alright?” Chenle nodded slightly, allowing his cheeks to flush at the implication “Promise me that if you want my attention again, you’ll just come and ask or something, cause this” He gestured to the top of his elder’s head “Is a complete mess.”

If there was any annoyance swelling inside of him, Chenle never said so, and if he was too distracted by Jisung’s smile to be angry, that was something that was also never mentioned.


End file.
